Brotherhood
by Yellowranger
Summary: A secret is revealed to Tommy and Michael that can change their lives forever
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I don't own power rangers or any of the characters. A special thanks goes to Chasarae and shadow, you guys are life savers. Thanks for helping with all the english stuff and making my story better. This is my first time posting so readers don't forget to review and enjoy. Constructive criticsm and ideas are welcomed. This is dedicated to my own brother DJ who is loved and more than deeply missed by those of us who knew and loved him

-Yellowranger-

Brotherhood

**BY**:**Yellowranger**

**Chapter one**

the year 2010

"Wow that was a close call,"

Michael proclaimed as he and the others ducked in a doorway in the alley.

"Who were those guys?"

Rocky asked.

"Mutant control,"

Michael answered.

"Man, those guys don't quit do they?"

Adam said a little winded.

"No they don't. Okay it's safe, let's go this way,"

Michael suggested

"Whoa, why should we follow you anywhere? You tried to kill me last time remember?"

Kim responded

"I remember Kim. I'm sorry for the pain I caused. I also remember that I saved your life. Trust me,"

Michael said.

"Okay. I don't have much of a choice do I,"

Kim stated, and with that the gang was off. They ended up in front of a building that was in ruins.

"Where are we at?"

Tommy asked

"Lets go inside,"

Michael suggested a little fearful of everyone's reaction when they discovered where they were at.

"This place looks familar. No it can't be. How's this possible?"

Aisha asked. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she leaned against a wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Read chapter one**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"What is it?"

Adam ask as he took Aishas hand with a look of concern in his eyes.

"You guys! We're in the command center,"

Aisha said enlighting the rest of the rangers as she wiped her eyes.

"Michael, is Aisha correct? Are we in the command center?"

Rocky inquired.

"Yes,"

Michael answered. At the sound of this news the others began to have tears stream down their cheeks as well. About that time a portal opened up.

"You guys, Zordon and Alpha are okay. They thought that a familar place might be a better choice to open the time portal. Before I left, they gave me these coordinates. I didn't know they would lead here. But we have to hurry before the portal closes,"

Michael informed the rangers earnestly.

"Why are you doing this?"

Tommy asked. He still didn't understand why he felt connected to Michael. _Who is this Michael guy?_ Tommy wondered.

"Zordon asked me to. We got to go now, we're running out of time,"

Michael answered.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? How do we know this portal will take us back to 1999?"

Rocky asked apprehensivly.

"You're just going to have to trust me. Now we're seriously running out of time,"

Michael responded with desperation high in his voice.

"What do we have to lose?"

Billy stated and was the first one through the portal. The others soon followed leaving Michael and Tommy last.

"Thanks Michael,"

Tommy said sticking his hand out for Michael to shake. Slowly and painstakingly Michael reached for Tommys hand. The moment Michael's and Tommy's hands touched, a bolt blew Michael and Tommy accross the room. Michael was the first on his feet.

"Are you okay?"

Michael asked.

"Yeah. Who are you and what just happened?"

Tommy asked getting to his feet.

"Lets just say that it's one of my many talents. Now we got to go,"

Michael responded pulling Tommy with him through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Okay people I'm feeling very alone in this big vast fanfic world, there's somthing wrong when the only review I've gotten is from my best friend. so prove to me that I'm not alone and review. It's been brought to my attention by my two best friends that the format I use is wrong so I've changed it so let's see if this is better. Now on with the show.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**1999**

**The command center**

"Rangers!" Alpha exclaimed as the rangers materilezed.

"We missed you too Alpha" Rocky said glad to be back home.

"Welcome back Rangers" Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon"Kim responded with a smile.

"It's good to be back" Billy stated

"Why don't you all head on home and get some rest. You all had a rough day" Zordon suggested.

"You can say that again" Aisha exclaimed.

"Thanks man, you didn't have to do what you did". Tommy said "

"No problem." Michael replied

"Why don't you all head on on home and get some rest. you all had a rough day." Zordon suggested.

"What about Michael?" Adam asked

"If it's okay with Zordon, I'll set up a room here for Michael. He'll be safe from the MC here." The blue Ranger responded looking at Zordon.

"I"m aware of the situation with the MC and think that would be wise. Tommy and Kim, I think it would be wise if you both stayed behind as well. I have important information for Tommy and Michael." Zordon informed the Rangers.

"We'll stay Zordon". Kim said looking at Tommy, the others said their good byes and teleported home.

**Michaels room**

"So we meet again huh Michael?" Tommy asked

"Guess so." Michael answered.

"I just wanted to say thanks again. Well I guess we better go see what Zordon wants." Tommy spoke and they made their way to the power chamber where Kim,Zordon,and Alpha waited.

**The Power Chamber**

"Tommy,Michael,andKim thanks for staying." Zordon said as Michael and Tommy walked in.

"No problem Zordon. What is it you needed to tell me and Michael?" Tommy asked his wise leader.

"Tommy before I tell you and Michael my news you both must look inside yourselfs and your hearts. Your hearts and minds must be open as well. You're twin brothers. I know this is shocking news, but I hope that one day you both will be able to come together as friends,rangers,and brothers. It isn't going to be easy,but I have confidence that you both will." Zordon informed two very striken Rangers. Michael and Tommy just stared at eachother. Tommy was the first to speak.

"You mean to tell me that I'm kin to _him_, the very one that tried to kill Kim and just about succeed." Tommy spoke a little flabergasted.

"It's not easy being kin to you either pal. How many times must I say that I'm sorry about Kim before you believe me anyway." Michael retorted

"Guys please stop you don't even know eachother so how can you possible know what it's like being kin to oneanother, and Tommy I've forgiven Michael and that should be enough for you. You're brothers weather you like it or not so I suggest you get use to it." Kim said a frustrated with Tommy and Michael both.

" Zordon how do you know?" Michael asked

" When you were here last I had Billy add your DNA sequence to our data base for our own information and when he did the computer said that your DNA matched that of tommys. Their hasn't been a opertuninty to tell you and Tommy until now. Why don't you all go and get a good nights rest." Zordaon answered. With that Kim,Tommy,and Michael left.

**MICHAELS ROOM**

"Tommy I'm going to get us some drinks." Kim said as she,Michael,and Tommy reached Michaels room.

"Okay. Thanks for being here for me, I love you Kim." Tommy stated

"I love you too." Kim responded and headed off to get those drinks. Michael and Tommy went inside Michaels room.

"I can't believe it's you. Michael I'm sorry about earlier. You know me and dad never stopped thinking about you. We both love you." Tommy said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't give me that crap. You and dad don't love me. If dad did he wouldn't have given me away." Michael responded the hatered sharp in his voice.

"That's not true. Why don't you come to the house and see for yourself." Tommy suggested a little frustrated.

"Look,put all those dreams you have of us being close and all out of your head; because it isn't going to happen." Michael replied not even trying to keep the hurt and hatered out of his voice.

"So, tell me about yourself, I mean I don't know you and the last time I saw you is when you tried to kill my girlfriend" Tommy asked giving in to the urge of getting one last jab in with the hope of lighting the mood, but he failed.

"You want to about know about me? now that's a laugh as if you would care." Michael said mockingly

"Yes I do, and I do care. you're my brother." Tommy answered matching Michaels voice tone for tone.

"Fine, but you better sit down because it isn't going to be pleasant." Michael said and began his story, just to test Tommy.To see if Tommy really did care it was as if Michael was daring Tommy to care. When Michael finshed a part of Tommy hated Michael for what Michael did to him and his family. Another part of Tommy was understanding and syempathic. Tommy has been in Michaels shoes before. Tommy knew that the only way to over come hate was with kindness and Michael had a lot of hate inside of him.

"Sorry Michael." was all Tommy could say.

"Thanks" Michael responded surprised. Something in Tommys eyes told Michael that Tommy knew how he felt.

"Look Tommy be patient with me, it's not going to happen over night. Maybe in a couple of weeks I'll go to the house." Michael said feeling if his brother was willing to take a chance on him he could give it a go.

"Deal. Michael what happened isn't your fault." Tommy informed his twin. Michael just stared at Tommy.

** TWO WEEKS LATER**

**ANGEL GROVE HIGH**

"Tom, can I talk to you?" Michael asked

"Sure, what is it?" Tommy responded

"I want to see dad, it's time I got some answeres" Michael informed the white ranger. Tommy let out a low whistle.

"Okay, when?" Tommy inquired

"I was thinking maybe this afternoon." Michael answwered

"Okay" Tommy said


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: okay people give me a sign that my story is being read, any sign will do. Here is my E-mail address so drop me a line to let me know you're reading my story even if it's hey I read your story.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**THE OLIVER HOUSE**

"You ready?" Tommy asked his twin brother. _Wow that's somthing that's taking some getting used to _Tommy thought

"Ready as I'll ever be" Michael answered getting out of the Tommy's wrx Integra. Michael and Tommys dad met them outside the front door with ckeeks and a smile on his face.

"I've waited a long time for this day." Daniel said

"I have too." Michael replied wiping tears from his own eyes.

"I bet you have a lot of questions. So lets all head inside." Daniel suggested

"Can I get you anything ?" Daniel asked

"Water, please" Michael answered. With that Daniel left for the Kitchen and came back with three cups of ice water.

"Why me dad? why did you send me away?" Michael asked after he had taken a few sips of his water not wasting any time.

"Of you and Tommy you were stronger. I felt like you would be fine. I was a single father, I couldn't afford to take care of you both after your mom died. I didn't contact you because I felt it would disrupt your life more than it already was." Daniel answered

" I know you have been in a foster home, so how were you treated?" Daniel asked his son. Daniel has heard terrible stories and hoped Michaels experience was a lot better.

"You really want to know how I was treated? okay I'll tell you. He was an alcholic and he would hit me If I stepped out line. Still think I did okay?" Michael all but shouted angerilly

" Michael I had no idea, I'm sorry. If I had known I would have came for you. I thought I was giving you a better chance, I'm sorry." Daniel replied with his heart aching.

"That's a comfort." Michael said sarcastically causing Tommy and Daniel to wince.

"Michael you have every right to be angry at me. I know that it won't happen over night, but one day I hope you'll forgive me for yours and tommys sake as well for me." Daniel said hoping to reach Micheal.

"Yeah right. Whatever." Michael shrugged.

"Look make yourself at home,you're home now . I need to head to work." and with that Daniel headed out the door with a very heavy heart.

"See you later too." Michael mumbled as he walked from him. During this Tommy was in the background observing and wincing at some of the comments coming from his twin. Tommy was not about to let Michael get away that easily.

"Not so fast what was that? dad was nothing but kind and you have to go and treat him like that? what's wrong with you?" Tommy asked angry

"Look I'm sorry." Michael said and left

**Two years later**

**THE OLIVER HOUSE**

Tommy and Michael are watching a movie when they hear a knock on the door. Tommy goes and answers it.

"Can I Help you with something?" The white ranger asked

"Is this the oliver house?" The brown haired stranger inquired

"Yes, who are you?" Tommy asked


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I just want to say thanks to on line dreamer and sherri for the reviews you guys rock. Speaking of rocking,did you guys(my readers) know that Jhonny Young Bosh has a band called Eyeshine? they rock. They even have a web site so check it out. For all you Jhonny lovers out there I've some bad news,he's married.(crying...) I know it's sad but true. Anyways the show must go on soooooo here we go.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"My name is David Allen Truehart. I'm your older brother." David answered clearly nervous.

"I'm Tommy. Michael you better come here. You're not going to believe this." Tommy called to Michael in shock. _He looks just like dad when dad was his age _Tommy thought.

"What is it bro? who are you?" Michael asked looking at David.

"My name is David Allen Truehart. I'm your older brother." David responded. Michaels face went ashen.

"HHHHHow do we know you're telling the truth" Michael stamered.

"Our mom name is Kayla and her date of birth is Aug. the 2 1959." David informed Michael and Tommy. Michael moved aside to allow David entry.

"Have a seat." Michael offered leading the way to the living room. David.Tommy,and Michael took a seat and for the next five minutes silence is the only sound heard. Tommy was the first to speak.

"Mom didn't tell us about you,who are you?how did you find out about us?" Tommy asked

"There's something I need to tell you, and I need for you to be understanding." David stated.

"I know you're both mutants." David informed his brothers. David saw the worried,nervous,and cautious look on Michaels and Tommys faces. David reached back and pulled out his wallet and showed Tommy and Michael his mutant control ID. David saw Michael and Tommys face grow ashen for the second time that day. David also watched as Michael and Tommy slowly got up and began to walk towards the door. David was afraid of this reaction.

"I'm not here to arrest or hurt you. Please come back and have a seat and listen." David pleaded. Michael realized that just like him,David needed someone to take a chance on him.

"Go ahead David finsh" Michael said as he sat back down. Tommy followed.

"As you know dad was in the MC, infact he was an officer. When I was a year old I got sick. Dad took me to one of the MC docs. The Doctor told our parents that they thought I had a bad cold, But they were going to keep me over night for observations. Our parents got a call at three-thrity the next morning telling them I had died. What our parents thought was my body was in fact a really good dummy that was reliqueshed. In reality what happened was that I was adopted out to an indian family with the last name Truehart that lived on a reservation. When I was old enough I joined the MC. It was all I knew, what I grew up with. My adopted parents never hid the fact that I was adopted. Three weeks ago I found my file, that's how I found out everything." David finshed. _I can't tell Tommy and Michael EVERYthing _David thought. _At least not now maybe not ever._

"Wht were you adopted out?" Tommy asked. David face grew pale and his hands became clammy. _Boy Tommy and Michael don't waste ant time do they _David thought.

"Don't know" David lied

"I saw on the news what happened to dad, I'm sorry. In my file it said that mom died ten years ago. What happened?" David inquired.

"She was shot." Michael answered lieing through his teeth.

"David speaking of mom you should know that she was a loving,kind,caring,beautiful woman." Tommy said hoping to deter David from asking questions about their mom death. Somethings are better left unknown.

"Thanks Tommy. You guys are lucky,you got to be with her." David commented not giving up that easily.

"we were still robbed of her " Michael responded.

"Look, David this a lot to have to take in. Please be patient with us. It isn't going to happen over night. Why don't you meet us at the park tomorrow, we'll introduse you to our friends." Tommy suggested feeling a sence of DeJuvu.

"Okay see you then." David stood and headed for the door when Michael stops him.

"David I've been in your shoes. I know how you feel. I'm here for you." Michael said. David just looked at his brother for a few seconds and headed out the door not able to stop the jealous and resentful fellings that he felt.

THE NEXT DAY

ANGEL GROVE PARK

The gang is waiting on the north side of the park when Michael sees David walking towards them.

"Hi guys" David said shaking Tommys and Michaels hand and giving them a small encourageing smile.

"Hi, I'm Kathrine. Michaels girlfriend." Kathrine spoke sticking her hand out.

"I'm Kimberly, Tommy's girlfriend." Kim said extending her hand.

"I'm Billy,and this is Rocky,Adam,and Aisha." Billy introduced himself and the others.

"Guys, this is David Allen Truehart; mine and Mikes older brother." Tommy informed the gang. Tommy had told everyone about David the day he and Michael found out. Everyone was nervous about David due to the fact that he worked for MC, They're all mutants.

"Hey I thought we're here for a picnic, lets eat." Rocky exclaimed causing the others to laugh. Thus easing the tension, and achieving his goal. They headed to the picnic area. After they had eaten everybody went off and did their own thing. Rocky,Billy,and David started a football game. Tommy,Kim,Michael,and Kat were walking around the lake.

"Michael have you told David?" Kat asked the love of her life. Michael stopped and turned to face Kat.

"Not yet. I'm afraid David won't be able to handle it." Michael answered.

"Mikie I know it'll be hard for you, But you have to tell David. David deserves to know." Kat said feeling for Michael.

"I deserve to know what?" David asked coming up behind Kat and Michael causing them to jump.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Okay people I guess I'm the only one in this vast fanfiction world here,but that's okay because I enjoy doing this. I hope you are reading and for whatever reason not reviewing instead of not reading at all, because I want people to enjoy my stories. so now that's off my chest lets carry on, and just because I said what I said doesn't mean I don't want you to review because I do. So PLEASE review.

**CHAPTER SIX**

"David you really shouldn't do that. We were just talking. What do you need?" Michael asked while calming his nerves.

"Billy,Rocky,and I are starting another football game and were wondering if you and Tommy would like to join us." David asked a little perplexed.

"Sure" Michael answered. Michael,Tommy,Kim,and Kat followed David back.

** TWO DAYS LATER **

**ANGEL GROVE HIGH**

"Mikie, have you told David yet?" Kathrine inquired.

"No,not yet." Michael answered.

"Mikie" Kat gently scolded.

"I know kitty-cat,I know. I'm going to today." Michael said taking a deep breath.

"I know it isn't going to be easy for you and Tommy so why don't I came by at seven and we can go to the park." Kat suggested.

"I'ld like that." Michael responded with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Kat. Michael gave Kat a kiss and with that the two young lovers headed off to class hand-in-hand.

**LATER THAT DAY**

**THE OLIVER HOUSE**

_I wonder what Tommy and Michael need to tell me. _David thought as he rung the door bell. On the second time Tommy answered the door,and it was clear to David and Tommy that the other was nervous.

"Come on in." Tommy motioned as he moved aside to allow David entry. David and Tommy went to the kitchen.

"Can I get you something?" Michael asked as Tommy and David took a seat at the table.

"Soda please." David replied.

"So David how do you like Angel Grove?" Tommy asked.

"Great." David replied as Michael placed a glass of soda in front of him.

"David you remember a couple of weeks ago when you showed up and said you had something to tell us and that you needed us to be understanding?" Michael asked taking a seat beside Tommy and accross David.

"Yes, why?" David answered.

"Well,we were and now it's time to return the gesture. I think it's time I told you what happened to mom,and I need you to keep an open mind,and be understanding;because it's going to be weird." Michael informed his older brother.

"okay" David said slowly and with that Michael began his story for what he hoped was and would be the last time. Of course we don't always get what we want for it wouldn't be long before he would have to tell another part of his life story which he only touches on here.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Okay my faithful readers, I didn't fall off the face of the earth and to prove it here it is the last chapter in this story. Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE review . I'ld like to thank all you who have read my story. A special thanks goes to Tommyfanforever for your interrest in my story. All of you that read my story,PLEase let me know what you think. You can do a review or do what I do and E-mail.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Lord Zedd, the man that's always attacking this great city of ours, needed an heir to his throne. At this time mom and dad were trying to have more kids of their own. Mom and dad decided to take a cruise vacation to the pocono Islands. One night mom and dad were in the club enjoying a night of dancing. Lord Zedd was in his human form watching mom from afar. He approched her, but mom threw off his advances. Well as you can imagine Lord Zedd wasn't having that. Lord Zedd approached mom one last time, and just like last time she ignored his advances. Mom went and found dad where he took mom back to their room. After dad made sure mom was settled in for the night he headed to the casino. An hour later dad arrived back at the room only to see Lord Zedd vanish. Dad went into the room and saw signs that mom had been raped. Not long afterwards mom discovered she was pregnet with Tommy and I. Mom and dad automatically thought dad was the father due to the fact that on the day of the rape, they spent the afternoon together.

When Tommy and I were ten, I began to grow in power. One night dad took mom, Tommy, and I out to dinner. On the way to the restaurant I began to feel sick, so I asked dad to pull over. When I got out, I walked twenty feet from the car and behind a bush. I didn't realize mom had followed me until it was to late. Electricity began running all over my body before a bolt of lightning shot from my hand and hit mom. She didn't make it. By this time Tom and dad arrived. When the police arrived dad told them mom was shot so that the MC wouldn't come after him, Tommy, or me. Not long after that, dad sent me away to an orphanage where I later wound up in a foster home. It was there, in NYC, that I met Rocky. I came to Angel Grove a year ago." Michael finished, tears streaming down his eyes.

"I've, um, got to go." David stammered as he got up from the table.

"David listen, it was accident. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt anyone." Michael said.

"I have one question to ask and that's how in the world do you know this?" David asked.

"Lord Zedd told me." Michael answered. David just stared at his brother and headed out the back door. The feelings of hatered and jealousy stronger than ever. _I'll make him pay for this and for what he did to all of us. The question is how?" _ David thought. Then it hit him. "_Now to put it in action. That freak is going to pay and I don't care if he is my brother." _David thought out loud, a sadistic smile on his face, as he reached his car.

"That went well" Tommy said aloud.

"Shut up Tom." Michael responded and headed to the living room with Tommy right on his heels.

"Hey! why don't we put in a movie." Tommy suggested.

"Okay" Micheal said knowing this was Tommys way of saying sorry and trying to make him feel better, but all Micheal wanted to do was lock himself in his room with a bottle of southern comfort. instead he decided to take the bait besides Micheal didn't feel like dealing with the fight that was sure to ensue if he did lock himself in his room. Later while Tommy and Michael were putting the dinner dishes away the door bell rung.

"I've got it." Michael said putting the dish he had in his hand away.

"Coming" Michael yelled. When Michael opened the door his face showed the surprise he felt at seeing the person on the other end.

"Come on in David" Michael said stepping aside.

"Thanks" David stated.

"Who is it?" Tommy asked stepping into the room.

"Hi" David said.

"Hi" Tommy replied.

"Can we sit down and talk?" David asked.

"Sure"Michael said and lead the way into the living room.

"Look, I just want to sit that I'm sorry for the way that I acted earlier." David stated.

"Don't sweat it" Tommy responded.

"Thanks" David repiled. Tommy,Michael,and David spent the next thirty minutes getting to know one another.

"Do you mind If I use your bathroom?" David inquired.

"Sure, it's the second door on your left." Tommy answered.

"Thanks" David said and headed in that direction. When he came back Tommy was gone.

"Where's Tommy?" David asked.

"He went to his room to get something." Michael answered. Just then David pulled a gun on Michael.

"If you scream I'll blow you away." David stated the anger evident in his voice. Michaels face instantly went pale.

"You killed mom,You robbed me of her. Because of you I'll never have a family. It wasn't enouh that you killed mom you had to have dad too." David said his voice cold and void of emotion.

"David I know how you feel,but you're not thinking straight. Give me the gun and lets talk about it. I didn't kill dad, he was shot remember?" Michael said trying to reason with David.

"Shut up." David yelled. With the sound of David yelling Tommy came bounding down the stairs to see David holding a gun on Michael.

"David, what ever it is we can talk it out. Come on give me the gun." Tommy pleaded.

"Shut up" David yelled.

"Look David I'm sorry if I caused you any pain. What happened to mom was an accident. Listen to me David,give me the gun." Michael pleaded.

"I told you to shut up." David responded and pulled the trigger. the bullet hit Michael square in the chest knocking him and Tommy out. Kat pulled up to Michaels house and saw someone wave a gun around. The next thing Kat hears is a gun shot rippling the air. Not long afterwards Kim pulls up.

"What's wrong Kat?" Kim asked looking at Kats face which was very pale.

"Um, I saw, I saw someone wave a gun and then I heard a gun shot." Kat answered the pink ranger.

"We got to get into the house and fast." Kim replied. Kim and Kat began to make their way to the house when the arrived they found the door unlocked. Kim and Kat looked at each other and then went in. What greeted Kat and Kim made the girls breath catch in their throat. Michael was slumped over on the couch with a gun shot wound to the chest and a pool of blood around him. Tommy was out cold on the floor. David was in a corner rocking back and forth with the gun still in his hand. Kat went over and placed her hands over David's.

"Let me have the gun now." Kat spoke gently.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just wanted..." David couldn't finish his sentence, he handed the gun to Kat and began to sob. Kat went to check on Tommy and Michael giving David his space.

"Mikie?" Kat spoke.

"Kitty-Kat? Don't worry, I'm fine. My healing abilities have already begun to kick in, see?" Michael stated and sat up to prove his point only to fall back again due to dizziness.

"Maybe I'll just lay here for a little while longer." Michael decided.

"Kim, how's Tommy?" Kat asked.

"He's going to be okay. How's Michael?" Kim answered with tears in her eyes.

"He's going to make it," Kat replied.

"I guess we better get to cleaning up than huh?" Kim stated.

"Yeah" Kat agreed getting to her feet.

"David, why don't you help me and Kim clean up." Kat suggested putting her hand on Davids shoulder snapping David out of his trance.

"What? Oh, ok." David responded and got to his feet. Afterwards Kim and Kat checked on Michael and Tommy. Tommy was up and by Michael's side.

"How's he doing?" Kat asked.

"He'll make it." Tommy answered scowling at David.

"I'm glad, I better go. I'm so sorry, please tell Michael that for me. David said walking out. Not knowing if he'll ever be back or what was in store for him in the future. Not long after David left Kat, Tommy, and Kim saw a cop car with lights flashing pull into the drive way.

"Great, just what we needed." Tommy spoke annoyed. Moments later the door bell rang.

"Can I help you officers?" Tommy asked stepping outside.

"Yes, I'm Officer Young and this is Officer Summers. We got a report of a gun shot, is everything alright?" Officer Young spoke.

"Yes officers, everything is alright. Sorry to have wasted your time." Tommy answered.

"Alright then. We'll just be on our way. Sorry to have bothered you." Officer Young said and with that the two officers walked back to their car. Tommy walked back into the house and found Michael sitting up.

"Lets get you to Billy." Tommy said in his brotherly voice. Tommy than contacted Billy.

"Billy, this is Tommy." Tommy spoke into his communicator.

"Billy here, go ahead Tommy." Billy responded.

"Michael has been shot. Can you meet us at the command center?" Tommy inquired.

"Of course. See you there." Billy answered.

"Thanks" Tommy said signing off. Tommy, Kim, and Kat helped Michael up before teleporting.

THE COMMAND CENTER

"Well?" Kat asked when Billy put the scanner away.

"He's fine. A little weak, but concidering what he just went through, I'd say that's to be expected.

"Thanks man." Tommy said putting his hand on Billys shoulder.

"Yeah thanks Billy." Kat said still holding Michael's hand.

"Don't mention it." Billy responded.

"Can I go home now?" Michael asked.

"Sure." Billy answered. With that they teleported out.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Kat asked.

"yes,just a little sore. Thanks for here." Michael said the fatigue he felt making itself known through his voice.

"Mikie,I love you. Now you need to go and rest. I'll have somone bring the work you miss by tomorrow afternoon." Kat said and with that Kat kissed Michael and left.

THE NEXT DAY

THE OLIVER HOME

Michael is sitting on the couch watching TV when the door bell rings.

"Comeing" Michael yelled. When Michael opened the door he wasn't expecting to see who he saw on the other end.

"You have a lot of nerve to show your face here David." Michael spat.

"Look, I just came by to say I'm sorry and to drop off your work." David answered and handed Michael the work.

"Thanks" Michael replied taking the work and went to close the door but David put his foot out to stop it from closing.

"Can I come in? please." David asked.

"Sure" Michael agreed for no other reason than to get rid of David. Michael stepped aside and allowed David entry.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling?" David inquired.

"Physicaly I'm fine, but I don't know about emotionly. You did shot me." Michael responded.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for hurting you. I hope one day you'll forgive me." David spoke.

" David you're my brother and that means somthing to me. As far as forgiveness goes, we'll see. Now if you'll excuse me I better get started on this work." Michael replied. David took the hint and said good-bye. David walked away feeling very hopeful about the what the future held. David was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn't see the blue nove pull away from the curb accross the street. The next day Michael was able to return to school. So all was well in the lives of the Power Rangers,at least for now.

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok my loyal readers, I know this is a weird way to end a story; but that's the joy of being a author. Hope you all enjoyed the story. PLEASE review and let me know your thoughts.**

**-Yellowranger-**


End file.
